


Water Bottle

by memeingemilia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Its only really komaeda, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, it’s mostly fluff, just a fic of komaeda cuddling a stuffed animal, one sided??, vent??? not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeingemilia/pseuds/memeingemilia
Summary: A cold Komaeda gets a stuffed animal as a gift. A cuddly stuffed animal too.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Water Bottle

It was no surprise to everyone on the island that Komaeda was quite a loner. He wasn’t cut off from everyone, he was actually quite good friends with a lot of the people on the island however he still maintained this aura of loneliness. He was still quite socially inept and had gotten a few punches in their time out of the program but you could tell he was trying. 

Even though Komaeda felt like he was so indescribably lucky that he had a group of people he could call friends around him, he was still held back by this quite selfish want.

He wanted a relationship. He wanted to experience love. It was quite embarrassing to be fair but he had always wanted something personal and intimate with another person. A few people knew of Komaeda’s ridiculous want.

Unfortunately, one of those people was Hiyoko. She obviously teased him about it, nearly on the daily. It was quite annoying but easy to tune out. However, she kept that fact with her the whole time that for his birthday, she had gotten him a stuffed animal.

It would of been a nice gesture if Hiyoko didn’t feel the need to go in-depth with her reasoning. Komaeda could of just take it as a nice stuffed animal to keep on his bed but of course Hiyoko ruined it. Her reasoning was quite simple. She got a stuffed animal with a pocket to hold a hot water bottle. She kept teasing Komaeda about how that stuffed toy would be the only remedy for his childish want. But Komaeda thanked her anyways, watching as she huffed and grumbled a short ‘your welcome’.

Later that night, he took the hot water bottle and filled it up with boiling water. He could feel the heat of the water through the bottle as it travelled up his metal arm. Once he thought an adequate amount of water was added, he closed it and walked back to his cottage.

Once he arrived, he grabbed that stuffed animal the laid on his bed and shoved the water bottle into it. Now he had a warm and fuzzy toy to cuddle. So he slipped into his sheets and pulled the animal closer to his chest.

The warmth of the bottle encased him. He sighed in pleasure as he felt his torso heat up. Maintaining his temperature while being so sick was difficult, his body betrayed him like a new born kitten. But he pressed his face into the stuffed toy, breathing in the artificial fur and heat.

As he cradled the soft toy, he imagined what it would be like if it was a real person that replaced the fuzzy toy in his arms. He imagined being encased entirely by equally warm arms. He wasn’t going to admit that those arms were attached to a particular tsundere boy but he let himself indulge in the thought. It’s not like he kept his feelings for the boy a secret.

He imagined his hair being fiddled with as he listened to a certain male talk about his day, or whatever assignment future foundation had thrown his way. His current relationship with the boy was a rocky one but Komaeda was entirely willing to get all the cement he needed to build it again. He wanted to at least try to mend the problems he caused. 

But that didn’t matter right now. Everything he was thinking was encased entirely in his thoughts, they didn’t have to reflect reality. So he went back to the safe world of warms arms, a heavy yet soft voice and the sharing of warmth with someone else.

He then slowly fell asleep, his body happily warmed up. And when he woke up, the bottle had completely cooled down. He could barely be angry at Hiyoko‘s gift anymore. It was the best nights sleep he had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fairly quickly but i liked it so i hope you did too. Idk how long i’ll keep this up for but thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
